1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a magnet plate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display does not have a separate light source (unlike the backlight in a liquid crystal display) and therefore, has a reduced thickness and weight.
In addition, OLED displays have favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high refresh rate, among others.
Generally, OLED displays include an organic layer which includes a substrate and emission layers patterned on the substrate for each pixel.
The organic layer is formed by using an organic layer deposition apparatus which includes a mask placed between a deposition source that evaporates organic material to be deposited on the substrate and the substrate on which the organic material is deposited.
When forming the organic layer as described above, to deposit the organic deposits in a desired area of the substrate, it is important to make the mask adhere to the substrate.
To make the mask adhere to the substrate, a magnet plate is provided facing the mask, having the substrate placed therebetween, in which the magnet plate pulls the mask by a magnetic force, and as a result, the mask adheres to the substrate.
Further, a magnetic field is uniformly formed only in the pulled mask, and thus, it suppresses the deformation of slits within the mask.